


Show Me and I'm All Yours

by Seikouro



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Knifeplay, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mild Painplay, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, azusa needs love, please forgive me this is so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikouro/pseuds/Seikouro
Summary: You find yourself kidnapped again, the vampires in this household are unpredictable and undeniably an upgrade from the Sakamaki's... However, there's one brother that makes you feel things that you didn't know you could feel after everything that has happened.





	Show Me and I'm All Yours

Teetering on the edge of being awake and asleep, the common woozy feeling of anemia has become a normalcy in your not so ordinary everyday life, however, this was not anemia, you were deliberately knocked out, perhaps by the presence sitting beside you. Thinking optimistically is always the best option so in that frame of mind, wherever you went it should be better than that place.

However with the hand life has been dealing you with so far... no one should blame you for not getting your hopes too high up. This means that you were kidnapped again… What is it even called when you get kidnapped from your kidnappers...? A despondent sigh escapes from your lips, while you would rather stay like this and hope that the presence beside you would just leave, you know that you would be less anxious about this situation if you confronted it head on instead of being left in the dark. 

You crack your left eye open to see a man, his purple hair is such a dull color, it just as easily could have been black. He turns to face you fully and whispers the damning word that has baffled you to its meaning," Eve...". You're afraid to look at him straight in the eye, you have just met and he already has a very overwhelming presence. In fact, you weren't even expecting him to say anything else but a low baritone voice breaks through the previous silence yet again," You are Eve correct?". That again? With some effort, you elevate yourself on top of some pillows," Listen, I don’t know what any of you mean... I'm really-" His sigh reverberates throughout the room, " Damn you livestock really are stupid aren't you?" That insult probably would have bothered you yet... it seems living with the Sakamaki's really does wonders.

At your silence, he simply glanced at you and languidly gets up off the bed and stalks away to the door, "Listen, the only thing more useless to me than a daft livestock is a dead one, so lunch is ready for you if you don't want to starve to death.It also seems apparent that I need to get you up to date on your position here." He briskly exits the room and you find yourself feel a wash of something like relief, but you know better than to keep your guard down. 

You swept your feet off the bed and onto the floor and stood up slowly as to not rattle your brain any further. You feel a wash of dizziness and sit back down again to wait it out, as soon as your vision comes back you take the chance to look around the room. The first thing you notice is the lack of windows, which is odd, but when put in perspective of the kidnappers… perhaps a windowless room was a better choice. There’s really not much else to the room, just a wardrobe, nightstand, some side tables with flowers, a pretty bland chair… your eyes move back to the bed which is probably the grandest piece of furniture in the room. It was then you noticed some articles of clothing, supposedly for you left on the bed… That man before must have left them there, he seemed so brusque and rough around the edges… yet he cares whether you have clothes to wear? The contradictory behavior was odd, to say the least. 

Thankfully, a minor inspection around to clothes to see if there was any funny business brought forth no outstanding results, well if you didn’t account for the fact that there were no fresh undergarments. You let out an exasperated sigh, it seems you would have a dilemma to deal with right off the bat. Thus started the debate in your head about whether you would stay in your old underwear or go commando in a house of men you don't know... hygiene was very important and the clothes laid out for you were not tight or risque in any manner, and the brown shorts would make sure your dignity is well maintained. 

After some consultation and getting some composure together, you decide to comply with the wishes of the man from before and head out to find the dining area. You cracked the door open slowly and stepped out into a long empty corridor and a glance among the unfamiliar layout, you knew that an unassisted search for the dining hall would most likely leave you lost in the maze of doorways and hallways. You should have really asked for directions... Just as you were about to leave where you went to fate, a bright flash of blonde appeared right in front of you. With a number of times, this has happened, you would expect there to be a less dramatic response, yet now you found yourself on the ground looking up at a very pretty blonde. The blonde seemed to be unaffected by your undignified response and only offered his hand to you, " Sorry about that, I was so curious to see what the cat dragged in only to find you, Miss. Eve!" This one was... surprisingly nice, maybe he could help... although the whole Eve thing was getting old. 

You took his hand and he pulled you up, you turned to him and decided that you should probably get into the habit of correcting them on your identity before it gets any worse,"There really seems to be some sort of a mix-up, my name is-" His eyes turned into a sharp glare that froze you on the spot,"Wow, not even a thank you... you are quite the rude kitty! Oh well, I'll make sure you learn your manners!" There was a shocked silence followed by a deceiving lilting giggle... "Oh man, you should just take a look at your face! I'll just tell you now, the only reason you're even here is your blood, the blood of Eve!" He leaned a bit closer to your neck, which was a familiar action you attempted to back away from, yet as always they had the upper hand. Ah… this one… turned out to be not so nice after all… You started to try to step back. He harshly grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you back towards him. "Please... I don't want this I-" The words were stolen from you as he bit down on the junction on your neck, you let out startled gasps of air as he began sucking on the punctures. After a couple of seconds he pulled away, with his eye glowing a sickly red, "That was a lie wasn't it little Masokitty... it's not good to lie, you need to tell me if you enjoy it so I can do it more." You stepped away from him quickly and consequently running into something behind you. 

"Hey, Kou enough, if you scare her she won't choose you to be Adam." You turned around to see your potential savior… a man with an orange-tinted hair standing right behind you."Well glad to see you care so much about whether she'll choose me Yuuma, I would offer you the same regard, but we all know that you're ga-" The blonde, Kou I guess, was suddenly interrupted by a vase being thrown right at his head, he barely had time to dodge. The vase, which looked very pretty, was not shattered into dust, and maybe some shards made its way into the wall. 

You were shook out of your thoughts when Yuuma spoke again, "Listen here Kou, I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear anything and you can live." This whole situation was confusing, it's barely been around two hours and things are already going... less than joyously. Well, this place definitely seemed a bit more light-hearted than… the Sakamaki’s. Looking around a bit, there was the dramatic stare off that was currently happening. With all of these distractions you are most likely making that man from before angry… how much time has passed since then?. After looking between Yuuma and Kou, deciding that they were very occupied you decide to try to sneak out only for Yuuma to turn around," Oh you there, Ruki has sent me out for you, the dining hall is down that way." His finger glides over to a very grand door a couple doors down from where they are standing.

"Oh... um... thank you?" He glanced over at you again,"Don't even bother with that just go." With the high tension in the room, it was an easy decision to dart out of the hallway and into the dining area. The doors were not as heavy as they looked, so you opened them with ease. You didn't know what you were expecting  to see in this mansion but the vast assortment of food lined up at the table was not it, the purple haired man from before sat at the head of the table,"You have surely wasted a lot of my time, there is apparently a lot to explain to a slow cow like you."

This must be Ruki... and all of these insults were very based on the assumption that… you were some sort of dumb animal? "What are you doing just standing there, take a seat and grab whatever is to your liking." You hesitantly open your mouth to speak, but choose to nod instead. You pick a seat in front of him and just take the food in the closest proximity towards you, you finally gain the courage to meet his gaze, there is awkward eye contact, but his breakaway to wander eventually falling onto the bite mark from Kou, his eyes darkened considerably, but he stayed silent. "You seem to be unaware of your current circumstances, so the only thing I need to tell you is that you are Eve and you have to pick someone out of the four of us to become Adam, and to do that we just need to drink some blood of yours, was that simple enough for you?" You said nothing, no words could come out of your throat… Your brain was taking it’s time processing this new information that finally filled in the blanks. 

Ruki apparently didn't take the silence as an affirmative,"I know you're really stupid and all but this is really pushing it." You snap out of your trance, "No I understand I'm sorry it's just... a surprise is all." He looked at you again and then at the door," I see that Yuuma and Kou are fighting again", a small smirk played on his lips and his eyes held a gentleness you haven't seen before, "Ah so now that is all out of the way have you met Azusa?" There was another one? Well he did mention there being four of them looking back. "No, I'm afraid I haven't..."  You started to wonder what this one is like, so far the others have displayed… a wide variety of character. He sat there and with a small look your way he went up to the door and called over Yuuma,  who shockingly, did not show any evidence of being in a fight. You tried to listen in, but what he was saying was inaudible, but it was practically over as soon as it begun. When he came back to the table and sat back down," I've told Yuuma to see if we could get Azusa down to meet you but, he's been in quite the mood lately, and you haven't even touched your food," At first he seemed really harsh, but now he's acting more and more like the mom of this place, which is kind of endearing as long as he discontinued the livestock insults. 

After some ten minutes or so at eating around your plate, Yuuma shows up alone,"Azusa says he only wants her and her alone in his room." Ruki looks you over and with a glint in his eyes he spoke with a calm tone," Bring her in, Azusa won't kill her or anything, he's not into that at least." You have no clue what he means by that but before you can question anything further you're called over by Yuuma, you stand up quickly and follow his lead to some stairs and to the right, a fairly standard door stands and even before Yuuma makes an announcement of their presence the door creaked open and a boy with musty green hair peeks his head out, his face seems to have some scarring and lots of other little oddities, however, strangely enough, they don’t seem to detract from his overall appearance. 

His eyes are the next thing you notice, the colors are strange, you couldn't tell whether they were lilac or gray, but they shone in interest as he was looking you over. You look over at Yuuma, only to see a flash of his figure round the corner, supposedly back to the dining hall to report on your meeting. You look back towards Azusa to see him opening the door wider… Oh... he wants you to come in… is that alright? You don’t seem to recall an instance to where they said you couldn’t, but you did want to meet him more. You walk into his room, and there's barely any light besides the sunlight streaming in from a small window, as he sits down on the bed silently, you look him over once more and something about him intrigues you, it's nothing like anything you've ever felt for anyone else in this household or even the Sakamaki's. 

He motions you over to take a seat on the bed with him and you do so, albeit very warily, you still just met him after all. It's almost like a game of who will speak first, you're not even sure what you could say to him. Thankfully, there's a slight shift on the bed as he slides over as his hand glides onto your bare legs,"You... you're prettier than I expected... your eyes... not like the others...". He moves his hand over towards your face, all the while you sit there in a stunned silence, what was going on? His hand stops at your cheek and gently swipes his thumb under your eye in a swift motion. You feel the need to say something, anything, yet his hot breath so close to your face you find your mouth letting out a shuddering sigh. "Ah... are you reacting like that because you perhaps... love me? Do you really love me?" 

You look at him, his face mere inches away from yours, his gaze seemed unconfident, worried. You're not sure what came over you, but you knew then and there that you didn't want to see such a sad look on his face. "Listen Azusa, I'm sure if I love you or anything, that kind of thing takes time..." His eyes squint as he looks you over and slightly cocks his head to one side,"You.. don't love me...?" Your eyes widen at the rising misconception,"No that's not what I'm saying! I mean... I definitely think there’s a chance we can grow to love each other!" You see the frown lines on his face soften up, "Oh, I am glad to hear that Eve, does this mean that you will choose me to become... Adam?" 

There was a strange feeling rising up in your throat and almost as if you no longer had control of your body you said, "I will choose you to be Adam." Azusa seemed to take that answer quite well, he leaped forward to pin you onto his bed,"You already said that... That means you're prepared for whatever's next... right?" You’re not sure why you said that, you don’t even know him, but there was almost a magnetic force that you could feel physically pulling you towards him. Whatever it was, you were sure that you wanted him, he would be good to you. Your mind got back on track, you suddenly recalled the whole Adam and Eve thing… Ruki seemed to have dumbed it down to the point where it was pretty basic, but the one thing you know for sure… 

That thing that Ruki said, he was going to have to... bite you. You still felt the need for clarification just in case there was some other detail you needed to know," What exactly are we going to be doing?" The smile he sent your way was no longer full of innocent wondering, this one was chock full of sin and desire, that of a vampire, but unlike every other time you saw this smile, the normal pang of fear was replaced with that of want. You were ready for whatever comes next, if you were going to if you were to do this with somebody, you'd rather it be Azusa. You thought of Ruki, Kou, Yuuma, and the Sakamaki brothers, yet Azusa was the only one you could see yourself with, someone to make you happy. You expect Azusa to just go with it, but he unexpectedly pulls back and fumbles through some drawers, did vampires practice safe sex? 

To your utter disbelief, he pulls out a sharp gleaming silver object, one you quickly identify as a knife."Azusa... what is...", you were rendered speechless, what would someone be doing with a knife in this situation? He carefully takes the knife and places it in your hands, you see his breathing hitch up as he unravels the bandages on his arm. You are shocked to see some scars new and old in no defining pattern, the most shocking being a deeply scarred area that ran up his arm. He must have seen your eyes on the scar,"That one is Justin... be careful of him, he's a... friend..." You felt a sudden pang of sadness... how did he get so many? "Ah... don't be sad... pain is... good... I want you... to hurt me." Whatever it was, you weren't sure, he wanted you to... cut him? He must have noticed your wavering back in forth, "Eve... I want you to do it... show me that you love me." That didn't sound right at all... you didn't want to hurt him, but from the way he was talking... maybe it felt nice to him…?

After all, witnessing Kanato jump off the balcony, perhaps their pain receptors didn't fully function... Well, he wasn't a pureblood like the Sakamaki's anyway... but if it was what he wanted... You tentatively grip the blade in your hand and bring it down to the arm which Azusa is holding out, you startle as he pulls you with his other arm so you are currently straddling him sitting up against the headboard of his bed. You reposition yourself slightly causing a small, but noticeable hitched breath to come out of Azusa’s mouth. You notice his eye significantly darken, he speaks no words, but the message is clear,"Do it". You sharply drag the knife across his skin and his eyes quickly shut as he shivers.

The blood starts to pool at the cut, it was pretty shallow, but from the little noises he was making and the way he was languidly moving his hips, it must have been very effective. He slowly opens his eyes and looks straight into yours, some of the blood starts to drip to the side, he brings the cut to his lips and licks it clean.

He moves forward and you connect your lips, you taste the blood which doesn't bother you at all to your surprise. The kiss goes on and you finally get the courage to explore his mouth with your tongue. When you finally followed his rhythm and got it into his mouth, a sharp prick is your only warning before a rush of blood comes out and into your mouth. Azusa's reaction was immediate, he groans as he pushes his tongue in further, savoring the taste of your blood. You finally break the kiss only for Azusa to push you down onto the bed and head straight for your neck. His grip on your arms tightened before he finally bit down, your muscles reacted immediately and seized up. Azusa let go of one of your arms and slowly moved down toward your nether regions. He starts gently massaging repeatedly massaging your clitoris in sync with sucking on your neck. The combined force was tantalizing and he was only picking up the speed. Your breathy moans fill the room and Azusa is relentless with the pacing. He pulls to a sudden stop," Can you... take your... clo-clothes off...?"

He speaks in a raspy, breathy moan, you simply nod your head and move to take your shirt off, you do so with little difficulty, but you fumble around with your button. Azusa moves his hand down to help you and with high efficiency he was able to unbutton your pants with fluid effort. The pants come off and your lack of underwear becomes apparent and you look towards Azusa expectantly, he looks to the side a bit... was he embarrassed? “As… as i thought you really…” A feral growl rips comes out of his throat, “ You really didn’t have any on… you… did this because… you must have known we were to meet…”. You feel the need to correct him but, with the way he reacted, you wanted to see more.  He looked back towards you and pulled off shirt off in one fluid movement. You notice all the extent of the bandages and how much they actually cover, which was most of his body. He throws his shirt away and with the same grace as the first time he took off his underwear and pants and he, along with you, were left exposed to each other. 

You leaned forward and started the process of unwrapping all of the bandages around his torso, you were no longer surprised at the scarring, he must have gotten them before he became a vampire... Once you reached the one wrapped around his calf, his stare was burning holes into you, you squirmed around some more under the intense weight of his gaze. You glance slyly to the cut you made on his arm, the blood has already stopped and to your bafflement, it seemed to be already healing. After what seems to be millennia of unwrapping gauze and the like, you look back towards Azusa for further direction. "Come... hurt me more... I'll... hurt you too..." 

With all of the confidence in the world that, he would not kill you and whatever you may do would not be causing him any subsequent pain, you took again the knife again in your hands and did a quick swipe across his chest. A gasp filled to the brim with pleasure, and to your relief, not one of pain filled the air. The effect was infectious, it felt like any moment you would just up and float away, the only thing keeping you grounded was his tight grip around your thigh. Blood started to bubble at the surface, it seems it was only a shallow cut, but Azusa didn't seem to mind, you wanted to find out how much he could take, where his limits were at, but now was not the time for that. 

For now, you two were figuring each other out, what was good and all. After he rode out the rush of pain he looked towards you yet and grabbed the knife from directly from your hand,"Your eyes... can you close them?" You felt a rush of excitement, what was he planning on doing? "Okay... Azu-Azusa..." His name leaves your lips as a breathy moan and you see his face light up in a sort of enthusiasm. "I'll be forced to hold you down if you can't sit still... Eve... So please don't move or else it'll be... ugly." His hand gripped your face,"Now... close them..." Your eyes shut immediately, and by some sort of magic, all of your senses heighten, the sound of his breathy exhales and inhales, the smell of the earthy scent of fresh dew paired with the metallic tang of blood painted onto his skin, and the gentle but firm touch of his hand encasing your thigh. You feel his movement leaning forward, his hand leaving your thigh and now firmly gripping your jaw, yet when you feel the cool metal of the blade on your jaw, you don't startle, he seems to be lining it up. You have an idea of what he is doing by now, you recall the three scars on his face, he wants to claim ownership of you this way. He runs the knife gently across where you suppose he has made the final decision of where the first one should be. You know it should hurt, you know that it shouldn't feel at all pleasurable, yet as he glides a deep diagonal gash across the side of your jaw you feel a rush of ecstasy and a burst of wetness between your thighs. 

Everywhere is throbbing and you can't formulate any thoughts.You barely feel the next two cuts, a matching one on the other side of your jaw, and the final one going right across the bridge of your nose. The only thought is the repeating mantra of "Azusa... Azusa... Azu-" There's a faint whisper..."Eve" Your eyes are lidded, yet you focus on the man's face in front of you,"You... did wonderful Eve... I can't... wait to show you... you'll be so... very happy... won't you?" Your eyes slowly flutter open at another familiar sharp pain in your neck, your eyes shoot open and your hips automatically jolt up. He doesn't seem to be taking in any blood before you realize that he's biting over the mark you got from Kou... he pulls away sharply,"You won't be getting bitten around like this anymore... You... you're... mine... all mine..." 

You reach up to pull him in closer,"Why don't you make me all yours, offi-officially I mean..." He looks at you in bewilderment before he finally seems to catch on,"Oh... you mean... that thing..." He looks down at your... you quickly attempt to close your legs together, but a strong hand pulls them open. "Now is not the time... to be embarrassed my Eve... and from now on... call me your... Adam." The words leave your lips before you realize it... "My Adam". In that moment time seems to slow down, you feel some blood drip down from one of the three newly formed cuts on your face, you think of everything that has happened to bring you here and now, your upbringing was a lie, you were still unsure today if your father truly loved you, being held captive with the Sakamaki's the constant fear and adrenaline would eventually leave you unsure about even reality, denial was the only thing saving you from the impending darkness of acceptance of your new life. However, as you stare into his eyes, all of that washes away, you no longer feel the need to be afraid, the past is gone, all there is to think of now is where to go from here. You close your eyes and a couple of words is all it takes to start an unfathomable chain of events. "Do it." LIke that you feel the sudden intrusion of his fingers, you open your mouth to let out a gasp only to be silenced by his lips yet again. He stills a bit before experimentally curling his two fingers around, your vagina clenches in response and you feel a slight groan escape out of his gaping mouth, his fangs in plain view. The sight turns you on as more and more of his previously barely held composure fades away, barely being held onto. 

The same goes for him apparently, as you finally gain the will to check out his own very erect member. You tighten yourself up again to try and get him going again, he seems to finally jump out the trance, and is now mumbling inaudibly... Although it wouldn't take a genius to guess what he is mumbling about, the faint whisper of "Eve..." confirms your suspicions. He finally starts up again, but now he is moving his fingers back and forth starting a brutal pace, you soon find yourself moving up and down to match the pace. His fingers unexpectedly pull out causing at wanton whine to emulate from your mouth. 

To your relief though, he goes right back in, this time with three. The greater stretch, however, causes some discomfort," Ahh... Azu-ah...", your eyes meet and with a malicious smile he pulls out and makes it four. You want to scream yet all nothing comes out, your hips thrust forwards by reflex, the pain was great yet even as the white noise buzzed in your ears, you found yourself not wanting it to stop. You don't even feel him move his hand from your thigh until he starts up with the brutal pace again with the addition of rubbing your clit at the same rapid pace. He had barely started yet, it only takes mere seconds before you are cumming, yet he doesn't stop and keeps rubbing and overstimulating you, you feel tears coming out yet you can't tell if you are even making any noise. 

There is only white in your vision, yet Azusa doesn't seem like he was going to stop. Any attempt at speaking comes out jumbled and lost in a sea of moans spilling from your mouth. By some force, the moment when you legitimately thought you were going to pass out, his actions come to a halt. Your breath is running ragged, you realize that your face is probably red and tear-streaked, not in the least attractive, even so his face showed no signs of wavering or disgust in the slightest,"Eve... you did... good... very good..." He leaned in and licked at some of the dried blood on your face, his eyes shined brightly, their color illuminated his face, he stared into yours for a bit, you don't know how or when, but your hands found the previously discarded knife and made its way to place a resolute gash in the area just below his bandaged neck. His hands flew up to cover his neck, he must have been surprised, he must have never guessed that you would ever do something like that unannounced.

His facial expression gave many things away, he liked that... The blood came pouring out, you felt slightly guilty about that, you might have gone too deep, however, this did not seem to concern Azusa in the slightest. Once the shock wore off he immediately sprung back into action..."Eve... you... surprised me... to give me such a deep cut... you must... yes... you must love me... lo-love me lots... aha~... I'll show you too... this scar... will be... Eve". He grabbed his hard dick and lined it up at your stretched entrance. "Azu-Adam...hurry... it... up..."He gives a small smile, like the first smile he gave you, that is quickly forgotten however as he slams into you all at once, a throaty scream come out, all of him... at once... you don't have anyone to compare his size too... but you are sure that he was definitely beyond average. 

Your hands quickly move up to grip his shoulders for some leverage, you look to see Azusa grabbing at the bedsheets with a tight grip.

The moment you relax he lets out a low shudder and he looks at you again before proceeding with the new position. He moves his hips back so his dick is almost all the way out before he slams in again, fully sheathing you. You've never felt anything like this before, this feeling of fullness makes his fingers pale in comparison. He is reaching so far inside you, yet as this goes on you see the pace begins to falter, he must be getting close to... You hear him begin to speak to you, the first part is lost in the haze of pleasure yet you catch the last part..." Cum". With that, you are able to cum yet again as Azusa lets out a hearty groan as he also spills inside of you. You both seem to breathe in unison and as soon as he gets down from his orgasm, he falls on top of you in a boneless heap, the two of you lay down together. 

There's the odd feeling of the stickiness of blood and some of his sperm flowing out in between your legs, and now that there's no more stimulation to distract from the pain, you can feel all the cuts on your face, the bruising, the bites, and of course...downwards... You're not sure if Azusa is in any pain, or if he even has any... but with how exhausted he looks you cannot help but get between his arms to form some semblance of a cuddle. He holds you tighter and brings his face closer to your neck, you full on expected him to bite, the quick little kisses were not expected, yet were welcomed with open arms. He continued his little barrage of quick kisses equipped now with the occasional rubbing of his cheeks against your neck. You know that you should probably take care of his and your wounds, perhaps take a bath, but right now is the first time you have been truly calm, known for sure that something was the truth, and finally, you finally escaped the Disturbia of the Sakamaki's. You perhaps wouldn't mind if you just had lain there for a whole eternity, however, you finally remembered a very important thing that seemed to slip out of both of your minds. You didn't use any forms of protection at all. Well... shit. 


End file.
